drive_aheadfandomcom-20200214-history
Shooting
Certain vehicles in Drive Ahead! have the special ability to shoot (or launch) a projectile every few seconds. These projectiles all have varied abilities, but provide each vehicle a large advantage, as they can hit their opponent from afar. Some vehicles are designed to use their projectiles to their full potential and as such are superior to most vehicles in the game, while others have rather inconvenient weakness and glaring disadvantages that waste the cannon situated on their vehicle. How It Works Shooting in Drive Ahead is generally done through way of some type of cannon or gun situated on the vehicle, with the exception of the Firework Truck and the hot wheels event limited time premium Roller toaster. Every few seconds, depending on the vehicle, a projectile will come out of the gun. Every projectile (exept soccer balls from the soccer cannon and the toast from the roller toaster.) will disappear after hitting an object, but will travel forever until hit, with the exception of fireworks. Bullets Bullets are by far the most common projectile type used in Drive Ahead!, and were also the first projectile to be introduced in the game. It is the only projectile type to be used in a drone. Bullets travel extremely fast but in an arc. Vehicles which shoot bullets are all military vehicles, and all can be found to some extent in armies around the world with the exception of the fantastical Monster Cannon. The following vehicles all shoot bullets: Tank, Humvee, Monster Cannon, Army Bike, Gunboat and the Army Truck's drone, even if it's not a vehicle. Bullets are the best projectile for beginners as the arc allows the player to work on their aim, and the different vehicles are all reliable shooters, especially the Tank and Humvee. Lasers Lasers were the second projectile type to be introduced in the game. It is the only projectile type to be used in a double shooting vehicle, as long as the Krampus Tank is ignored. Lasers travel at a medium speed through the air in a perfectly straight line. Lasers are found on vehicles of Alien origin (exept the laser tank) , and the three vehicles that contain laser blasters are imaginary vehicles. Those three vehicles are the Alien Attack Drone, the Alien Ship, and the laser tank. Lasers are for more advanced players who are looking for a challenge. However, while the three vehicles are fun, they are also pretty bad, meaning that it's a greater challenge to stay alive long enough to fire a laser than to even land such a difficult shot. However, the feeling of pulling off a laser headshot is well worth the effort. Snowballs Snowballs were the third projectile type to be introduced in the game, and are the third most common if the Krampus Tank is ignored. If counted, it ties with Lasers. If ignored, it ties with rockets, Snowballs travel at a medium speed and are spherical but travel in an arc like Bullets. They are found on vehicles of Arctic origin, and while neither one of the vehicles actually exists, they are based off of realistic-ish designs, ignoring the large cannons on both. The two vehicles which launch snowballs are the Snowball Bike and the Snowball Cannon. Neither vehicle is very good, with the Snowball Cannon sporting the worst aim of any shooting vehicle due to its uniquely terrible design (even the Firework Truck has a better chance), but the Snowball Bike could serve as a reliable alternative to a bullet vehicle, if the player feels like changing up the theme a little bit, with the added advantage of a higher fire rate. Fireworks Fireworks were the fourth projectile type to be introduced in the game. It is one of the three rarest projectiles, appearing in only one vehicle, the other two being soccer balls and toast, and has a behavior completely unlike most of the other projectiles. Fireworks are found only on the Firework Truck, and instead of being shot from a gun, blaster, or cannon, they are instead launched at random times in random directions from a large bed that the Truck pulls. Due to how the rockets will only go in the upper directions as they have no way of aiming to the side or below, players will have far more trouble aiming with this vehicle. Also, unlike the other projectiles, Fireworks travel a short distance and then explode. This leads to other problems, meaning that either the opponent's head will need to be directly above the bed, or the player will need to be upside-down over the opponent's head if they want to hit them. Luckily, the fire rate of the Firework Truck is also insanely high compared to other vehicles. Many times players will see 2 fireworks shot at once, and since they are shot nearly once a second, players could potentially see 4 fireworks flying through the screen at once. Due to the unpredictability of the fireworks, they aren't used as much of a shooting vehicle and more of a fun vehicle to have firework shows with. soccer balls Soccer balls are the fifth projectile added to the game. Its one of the three rarest projectiles, appearing in only one vehicle, the others being fireworks and toast. The vehicle that it appears in is the soccer cannon, and when shot, it will bounce upon encountering any object,otherwise it is iddentical to a snowball but with lower gravity affect, ideal for trickshots. However, it can bounce back and kill the player who shot it. rockets Rockets are the sixth projectile added to the game. It is the most powerfull projectile in the game, and can kill players the your opponent in its blast radius, similar to the mine. It is found on to vehicles, the doombot and the premium limited time hot wheels event only tanknator. The rocket is great for vanquishing your opponent, however, when the cannon is against a wall or the floor ,it can push you backwards, possibly leading you to lose the game. Category:Pages Category:Shooting Vehicles Category:Vehicles